Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting device.
Description of Related Art
A printer having a plurality of pint heads is known as a liquid ejecting device. The known printer uses ink in which a particle material such as spacer particles is dispersed in a solvent. Each print head is connected to an ink supply portion through a supply pipe and a discharge pipe. Ink supplied from the ink supply portion to each print head via the supply pipe is returned to the ink supply portion through the discharge pipe. That is, the ink is circulated between the ink supply portion and each print head.
Each print head includes a plurality of nozzles and a plurality of ink chambers which respectively communicate with the plurality of nozzles. The nozzles are arranged in one row, and the plurality of ink chambers are alternately disposed on the right side and the left side with respect to the nozzle row in a zigzag fashion, so as to form two rows. Each print head includes two main pipes for supplying the ink to the ink chambers arranged in the two rows and a connecting pipe that connects the two main pipes. The ink supplied from the ink supply portion to the print head flows from one of the two main pipes to the other main pipe via the connecting pipe and returns to the ink supply portion from the other main pipe.